Various sensors have been developed and widely utilized in different fields, such as acoustic sensors, pressure sensors, thermal sensors, etc. Oftentimes, acoustic sensors utilize sensing films that are substrated into a piezoelectric material to determine moving wave loads or external forces. In accordance with the piezoelectricity phenomenon, when a mechanical wave propagates through the sensor, the mechanical stress of the wave on the sensing film introduces a change in an electric output. However, the electro-mechanical conversion process of the piezoelectric sensors can introduce significant errors during determination of wave loads leading to lower sensing accuracy and reliability.
Conventional acoustic sensors can identify wide range targets since they are capable of searching a wide range of frequencies and angles of incoming wave signals generated by distance objects, for example, hostile artilleries and/or weapons. However, when acoustic sensors are utilized to track multiple objects, background disturbance causes random effects on measurement data leading to a significant negative influence on the estimation performance of the acoustic sensor. Further, a large footprint is often required for sensor arrays to determine moving wave loads accurately.